Will Of The Holy Diver
by FXCF
Summary: Nixullium Ikari's dream is complicated. He want's to be a hero, but he has a hellishly villainous quirk. Seriously, name the last hero you've seen sucking neck with a villain to copy their quirk. But, here he is. The titular Vampire of 1-A, making due with what he has. And with both a Stand, a messed up bloodline, and a vampire quirk, what he has will definitely make due.
1. Chapter 1

_**Fun fact, I've tried writing an MHA story before. It essentially died in the womb. Hopefully, seeing as my love for MHA JJBA crossovers goes deep, this one will make it past the inkin' press.**_

_**Also hi I live again.**_

* * *

You know, when the white haired boy woke up this morning, he wasn't expecting to be fighting this many robots. Sure, Shino had warned him that it would be no cake walk, but holy hell, did she lower his expectations. He grunted as he punched a 1 pointer to scrap. His black jacket and dark purple jeans were scratched and ripped, not too badly, but would still be a pain to sew back together later.

His shoulder length white hair was messy, kept slicked back thanks to the specially made hair gel he uses. He stopped for a moment to breath, taking a look around to observe the carnage. He had taken out a good twenty bots so far, mostly one and two pointers. He did help some kid avoid getting crushed by a three pointer, but the kid was kind of a jerk about it.

His golden eyes sharpened a bit to look farther out, seeing a couple other trainees throwing punches, freezing, and all sorts of other damage to a three pointer, but not to help each other. He sighed as the ice kid froze the other trainees in place so he could take the points for himself.

"Yeah, see you on the streets buddy!" He chuckled to himself. From what some friends told him, doing that would damn near guarantee disqualification. He sighed, standing up and letting a gold aura flow over him, crouching, and then blasting off the ground like a missile, fist cocked back, ready to punch the three pointer for himself. As soon as his fist made contact, a strange translucent gold gauntlet formed around his fist, shattering the three pointer's head, and drilling right through it, giving him the points. The kid with the ice quirk shouted at him, but he shut him up with a water bottle to the face. The white haired kid landed kinda roughly, skidding on his back. He groaned, but stood up.

Suddenly, a massive zero pointer he saw from the other side of the simulated city was sent flying upwards, a massive dent forming in its "Face". He could vaguely make out a dot falling from where the bot's head was, but it disappeared behind the buildings. Just as that happened, the bell rang, signifying the end of the test. He sighed, forming the gold aura over himself again, and launching to the entrance.

He needed a drink…

* * *

_Time Skip. Small Apartment Block_

* * *

And by drink, he meant water. He downed three water bottles in seconds. Usually, he'd down five, but he had been holding back recently. He walked into the living room and grimaced. The room was spotless, aside from some coffee stains on the round table in the middle of the room, but a letter placed there caught his grimace. It had the U.A. stamp on it, and if it was in here and not in his mailbox, then that means someone found her spare key. He picked it up and surrounded his pointer finger with the sharp finger of his golden gauntlet, easily slicing it open.

Inside was a small holo-disk (As he's come to call them). He placed it on the table and, to his surprise, a translucent hologram of The Number One Hero appeared on top of his table.

"Young Nixullium Um-" All Might's hologram faltered. "*Ehem*, Nixullium Ikari!" He corrected.

Nixullium threw the paper away and jumped onto his couch, lazily throwing his boots under the table and laying down. All Might continued about how he had not only ranked number five in points, he also ranked number two in rescue points, only beaten by the guy who destroyed that giant robot. He picked up from some other trainees when leaving U.A. that the kid broke his arm and both legs, which perked his interest. Reminded him of something Pixie-Bob told him...

Speaking of figurative figurehead of the W.W.P, Nixullium heard a knock at his door. He lazily yelled "It's unlocked", and his door nearly flew off the hinges as Pixie-Bob, Mandalay, and Tiger crashed through.

"Hey, watch the door! I just payed for that one!" He yelled out, quickly getting up. Just as he stood up, all three of them jumped at him, glomping him in a flood of praise. Tiger's hug was a tad bit too tight, so Nixullium let lose a gold glow, blasting Tiger back a bit.

That… did very little to help his situation. Tiger just stretched his arms and dragged him back into a hug.

"Dah, son of a-" Pixie-Bob (Ryuko) covered his mouth.

"At! Atatata! No cussing Nixxie!" Shino (Mandalay) playfully got onto him, wagging her finger. Nixullium sighed, shaking his head in annoyance.

"Ey, my house, my rules." He said, smirking a bit. Ryuko returned the smirk.

"MY building complex, my rules." They all had a small chuckle, sans Tiger (Yawara) who mumbled about how the building was actually his. They finally left the hug and sat down, Nixulium pulling some cold water from a freezer underneath the side table next to him and passed it around, starting some small talk.

"Hey, where is Tomoko?" (Ragdoll.) Nixullium asked, finally noticing the missing greenette.

"She's come down with a bad cough. If you want to send her flowers or something, she's still in her room." Ryuko informed him, and he nodded. Honestly, he blamed it on himself, seeing as she hung out with him while he was sick a week or two ago.

"Yeah, probably my fault. I'll talk to her later." He rubbed the back of his head and mumbled. Ryuko sighed and chuckled.

"Anyways, did you guys just come here to congratulate me, or?" Nixullium asked, emptying a full bottle in a handful of seconds. Ryuko shook her head.

"Nah, not really. Now, get some sleep. You've been skipping more sleep than I did back when-" Shino slapped her hand over Ryuko's mouth and shushed her. Ryuko frowned, but relented with a sigh.

"Oh fine, I'll tell him later." She sighed in annoyance. Nixullium hiked his brow, not going to ask anything.

They all stood up and started to say goodbye, eventually leaving Nixullium in his, now that he was paying attention, cold apartment, and sighed.

"This'll be fun…"

(Yawara kicked his door open and threw a book at him, yelling at him about how he doesn't even pay rent, so it wasn't his.)


	2. Chapter 2

Nixullium arrived to the gates of U.A. with bags under his eyes, and a scowl under them. Due to numerous villain fights in the alley next to his- _(he mentally slaps himself), Yawara_'s apartments, he got almost no sleep. It really was no issue to Nixullium, thanks to six cups of coffee and a handful of energy bars, but he still would have enjoyed the full 8 hours.

Although, even in his spiteful state of mind, he could still admire the sheer size of U.A. Though, one thing he can't appreciate…

"_What in the ever loving…?" _He muttered under his breath. The press, god bless worldwide freedom of speech and freedom of the press (Thanks, America!), were holding up the students at the gate. He counted at least forty of the over obsessive freaks, stopping everyone from getting in. There was a small group of students, off to the side, trying to figure something out. Nixullium snuck up from behind.

"Ok, Uraraka, you can make people float, right?" A slightly timid and young voice belonging to a short kid with dark green hair asked a tall kid with dark brown hair.

"Yeah, but I was stuiped and helped my parents move our car, so my stomach still hurts too much to even lift you, let alone all four of us…" She (Nixullium guessed her name was Urakara), informed the green bean.

"Why don't we just push past them? They can't get past the barrier." One brought up, a girl with long black hair tied into a ponytail asked.

"Cause', Ink Pushers won't let anyone past unless they get what they want. Even the police have a hard time corralling the buggers." Nixullium spoke up, startling the green haired kid so bad he jump into Urakara's arms, who promptly buckled her knees. "And even if you do push past, all it takes is one idiot stepping past the line, then we're all locked out till' Nezu or Aizawa come pick us up. Press'll tear us to shreds." He continued, grabbing the brunette's shoulder to keep her steady. He held her up with surprising ease. She nodded in thanks and let the green haired kid down with care, who looked less like a green bean and more like a tomato.

"O-Oh, are you a student here as well?" The green head asked. Nixullium nodded and bowed.

"Nixullium Ikari, Sosaki, what have ya." He said, smirking. Urakara nodded and turned to the other students.

"My name is Ochako Uraraka, Class 1-A. This is Midoriya Izuku, and this is Iida." The two mentioned bowed, and he returned the courtesy. Midoriya was the green haired one, with small freckles dusting his face, and Iida was the one with blue hair. Nixullium recognized him as Ingenium's brother, having seen him at several other hero meetings. He nodded and turned to the black haired girl.

"Nice to see you again, Momo." She nodded, shaking his hand. Uraraka looked at the two of them.

"You two know each other?" She asked. Nixullium smirked.

"Aye, but the how can wait until later. First, we should worry about getting to class. Give me time and space, and you have no problems." He said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a cigarette, sparking a flame in the palm of his hand. He lit it and stuck it into his hand, taking a long drag. Iida began to swing his hand at Nixullium, prepared to lecture him, but Nixullium grabbed his arm.

"Shh." He hushed him, before walking over to the reporters.

* * *

The press were getting reckless, Aizawa could tell. Someone let it slip that All Might would be teaching this year, and the press were hounding him for All Might's interview. He could see a small group of students on the outside, hiding next to some bushes. He was about to use his quirk to scare them off, but one of the students started to walk towards them, smoking a cigarette.

'_What the hell is he doing?'_

* * *

Nixullium whistled loudly, catching the press's attention. They were on him in seconds, screaming questions into his ear.

"Sir, Sir! Are you a student here at U.A? Do you know about All Might's employment here?" One shrill voiced reporter basically screamed into his ear. He just smiled and took a long drag of his cigarette.

"Fuck if I know, school hasn't even started, you vultures." He got a chuckle at the amount of people who started to scoff at him, trying to pull the '_Do You Know Who I Am?' _fear trick on him. He just laughed, and tossed his cig to the outside of the crowd. Suddenly, a perfect circle of flames surrounded them, sending a panic up.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" One screamed, shaking Nixullium. He just chuckled and pushed her back.

Nixullium cracked his knuckles, and vanished into a swarm of albino bats. They swarmed out of the fire and flew next to Aizawa. They reformed into the teen, and he whistled. The four students stuck near the bush ran for the gate, making it there easily. He smiled at Aizawa, who had a shocked face, and power walked to Class 1-A.

* * *

Said class was alight with conversation. Bakugou Katsuki had his feet up on his desk, taking a nap when Iida rushed into the class and screamed for everyone to sit down, seemingly teleporting to his seat. Four others walked in. Midoriya paled at the sight of Bakugou, and he growled at Midoriya.

"Deku?! The FUCK are you doing here?!" He growled, letting off a few explosions. Midoriya whimpered, but Nixullium stepped in front of him.

"Now now, let's not get off on the wrong foot, Hot-Hands." He smirked when Bakugou yelled at him. He kept yelling at Nixullium, until Aizawa crawled into the door in his sleeping bag. Everyone looked over at him.

"It took you all 8 seconds to shut up. Time is precious, and as future heroes you should know this." He reprimanded, reaching into his bag and throwing a pile of gym clothes at them.

"Put these on and meet me at Training ground Gamma.


	3. Chapter 3

Nixullium grunted, rolling his shoulders uncomfortably. He didn't like the fabric that U.A. used for their gym clothes, and this one was tight on his shoulders. Aizawa had led them out to the training yard outside, and went over the test.

"Bakugou, how far could you throw a ball in the last apprehension test you took?" He asked the explosive Pomeranian. _(Nixullium laughed internally.)_

"About 67 meters." He answered. Aizawa threw a ball at him and told him to stand in the circle.

"Throw that ball, but this time using your quirk." Aizawa told Bakugou, pulling out his phone. Bakugou nodded and got into position. He started a normal pitch, but at the very last second blasted the ball, yelling 'DIE!' as he did.

The ball went far, Nixullium guessed somewhere near 700 or more meters away. Aizawa Confirmed his guess by turning his phone around, showing a distance of 705 meters.

"It's important for us to know our limits. That's the first rational step to figuring out what kind of a hero you'll be." Aizawa said.

Nixullium was impressed.

'_Get rid of the dickish attitude and Bakugou would be a pretty decent guy.' _Nixullium thought to himself. He looked at the other students, most of them in awe at the Pomeranian's strength, but Midoriya caught his eye. He looked damn near ready to piss himself in worry. He felt bad for the kid _(Thanks Tiger, you got me doing that too!)_, and patted his shoulder.

"Might not be much, but good luck." He told the shaking greenette, who jumped, but nodded.

"T-T-Thanks I-I-Ikari." He stuttered. Nixullium Tch'ed.

"Just call me Nixullium, or just Nix for short." He smirked, giving the greenette a thumbs up. They shared a smile.

Then, the pink chick fucked everything up.

"Whoa, we can use our quirks? This will be _**fun**_!" She said, making Nixullium's blood run cold. He slowly turned to her, along with Aizawa, who was growing a sadistic smile.

"Oh for fucks sake you damn-/ Fun, you say?" They said over each other.

"All right. Who ever scores lowest in all seven events, will be considered helpless and will be expelled." Several students blanched, and Midoriya straight up went paper pale.

"Y-You can't do that! _Can he?"_ Uraraka complained, mumbling that last bit. Aizawa's smile widened.

"Your fate is in our hands. Welcome, this is the Hero Course, at U.A. High!" He declared with sadistic glee.

Nixullium blanched.

'_Fuck, kid really needs that luck…'_

'_Hey, that rhymed!'_

* * *

_**[Event 1: 50-Meter Dash.]**_

Nixullium grunted. He was paired to race against Uraraka, and he felt bad for her. As they set up for the sprint, he patted her shoulder.

"Your quirk, from what I've heard, isn't that good for things like this. Good luck, shorty." He said. Uraraka nodded, before tapping her clothes. They glowed for a split second, before losing their gravity. Nixullium got into a crouch, angling his body forward, one hand holding out in front of him.

In a shower of sparkles, large gold boots formed around his legs, his thighs and calves being covered with what looked like a black wet suit, bulging with muscles. It had a white stripe on the side that had MUDA written over and over again. Aizawa's interest peaked, and he looked on with intrigue.

The robot fired into the air, and Nixullium was off like a rocket. He swung his arm to the side, and he was flung across the finish line, seemingly teleporting. What no one noticed was the gold arm the slithered it's way out of his arm and past the finish line, pulling him forward. The other robot beeped.

"_**2.54 seconds!"**_ It called out, and Nixullium patted an awestruck Uraraka, who had finally passed the finish line at 7 seconds.

"What, how, when, WHAT?!" She let words stumble out of her mouth. Nixullium smirked again.

"Trade secret?" He joked. They got back in line, everyone looking at Nixullium with a mixture of awe and confusion. Especially Iida. Aizawa just smiled.

'_Of course, her little kitten would come to U.A.'_ He grumbled in his head. Midoriya just became more pale.

* * *

_**[Event 2: Grip Strength.]**_

Nixullium, once again, grunted. He squeezed the grip tester, and it sparked before his hand crushed it. Everyone paled at him. He looked up and around, and shrugged.

* * *

_**[Event 3: Standing Long Jump.]**_

Nixullium summoned the legs again, this time coming up to his waist. Whatever this stuff was, it was built like All Might, with a long armored _(What are they called, Ass Flaps? That, but armored and flowey.)_ cloth tails coming from his waist. This time, he flopped right into the middle of the pit, grumbling.

'_Can't do shit without momentum…'_

* * *

_**[Event 4: Side Stepping]**_

Nixullium didn't even try. That weird purple haired ball midget had them all beat.

* * *

_**[Event 5: Ball Throw.]**_

Nixullium pat Midoriya's back. They were both pale and shivering in fear (_For Midoriya) _and worry _(For Nix)_. Especially once Uraraka threw the ball into space.

"Alright, Ikari, you're next." Aizawa said. Nixullium nodded at Midoriya, and stepped over to Bakugou.

His smile went a mile.

"What I'm about to do requires some explanation. My quirk is called _**Vampirism." **_He said, lightly pricking Bakugou with his nails. The Pomeranian began yipping, but Nix ignored him, flexing his hand. He stepped past Aizawa and into the circle.

"It allows me to ingest blood from my canines and nails, thanks to hundreds of microscopic one way veins acting like vacuums, only activating when piercing a vein." He flexed his hand, and a small explosion blasted out from his hand. He smiled at his classmate's reactions. Midoriya was mumbling up a storm, writing in a journal that he had not noticed before.

"And thanks to quirks being a biological factor, I can copy them. Transformation, emitter, what have you. But the fun thing is?" His smile became feral.

"**They get boosted by a factor of ten."** He said, sadism dripping from his voice. He winked at Momo, who quickly got to work making sound proof headphones. Once everyone had a pair _(Sans Bakugou, who took out his hearing aids that Nix did not notice before.), _He smiled so wide that his dry lips began to crack and bleed. He leaned back, twisting his arm like Bakugou.

"_**GO FLYING! MUDA!" **_He screeched, firing the ball like a round out of a howitzer. The ball cleared the court, going into the sky. The explosion was so powerful that smoke covered the field. Once it passed though, everyone looked on in shock, even the Pomeranian. Nixullium's arm was broken in five places, and his shoulder was lazily swinging. His smile was still there.

"_How was that for a fucking test run, Eraser?"_ He then promptly fell over.


	4. Chapter 4

The class went to hell shortly after Nixullium was dragged to the infirmary. Izuku, thankfully, didn't have to break his arm throwing the ball, due to Aizawa canceling class. It was wild.

Bakugou hadn't stopped yelling after words, Kyoka's ears ruptured despite the ear muffs, and most of the class was knocked off their feet by the force of the explosion. The weird guy with balls for hair was sent flying though.

Right now, Izuku was walking to the train station that led home, followed by Uraraka and Iida. Iida had a different train, but said he lived not too far and needed to stretch his legs. Uraraka lived nearby, too. They held some small talk, chatting about their quirks.

"Mine is called _**Engine**_." Iida said. He reached down and raised his pants leg, revealing the engine pipes they saw earlier.

"They act as boosters for my legs, allowing me to go faster than a normal human." Iida explained. Izuku nodded, scratching things down in his notebook _(With permission from the others)_.

"That makes sense. My quirk is called _**Zero Gravity**_. I have small pads on the tips of my fingers that can remove the gravity from any object I touch, but only if all five fingers touch it at once. If I overuse it, I get sick a puke up rainbows. I don't know why it does that…" She chuckled, rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment. The train stopped. '_One more stop before mine.' _Izuku reminded himself.

"Mines called _**Overwhelming Strength.**_ It's basically a less cool version of All Might's quirk, _whatever that is,_ and it breaks my bones when I use it." Izuku told them, rubbing his still raw arm.

"I could help you with that." A familiar voice said from next to them. They jumped, and saw Nixullium, his arm in a sling.

"Wh-Wha, I-Ika, I mean, Nixullium?! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the nurse's office at U.A.?!" Izuku freaked out. Nixullium let out a hearty chuckle, before jabbing himself with a thumb.

"One bonus of my quirk is that I heal from minor injuries quickly. Thanks to Recovery Girl setting my arm in place and healing it to a minor fracture, it'll heal in a matter of hours." He said with a hint of pride. Izuku's eyes widened and sparkled.

"O-Oh, can I write about your quirk in my notebook?!" He asked, stumbling on a couple words. Nix smirked and pulled a piece of paper out of the black jacket he was wearing. It took them this long to notice that he was out of his school uniform, now donning a black leather jacket, dark purple sleeveless V-Neck, and dark purple jeans and combat boots. His belt buckle look like it was made out of gold, and was in the shape of an arrowhead.

"Here, I've already done that. Just copy it down." He told Izuku, leaning back against the train wall.

"Oh, thanks! Wait, what do you mean you can help with my quirk?" He asked, tilting his head. Nixullium lazily slung his hands behind his head, resting on them.

"Eh, later. My stops coming up." He said dismissively, scratching his chin. Izuku's hopeful look fell in a second time, causing a feeling of guilt to stab Nix in the neck.

"I'll help you tomorrow, after school. Though, we'll have to stop by my place and get my uncle. He's also my personal trainer." '_And the powerhouse of the Wild WIld Pussycats, but I'm not spoiling anything for you~' _He muttered internally. Izuku regained his look of happiness, now with an undertone of determination. Nixullium smirked, replicating the cat like grin that Tiger taught him. Everyone, even the people behind him, paled.

* * *

Back at the Pussycat's complex, Tiger sneezed up a storm, sneezing just like a kitten.

* * *

_**The Next Day**_

* * *

Nixullium nearly spat out the caramel candy he had in his mouth when All-FUCKING-Might slid through the door, announcing his arrival with his catchphrase;

"**I AM, COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!"**

Alright, not his exact catchphrase, but nonetheless.

Everyone was freaking out, sans Izuku, who let off a massive smile that matched All Might's in terms of brightness and purity.

"Holy crap, it's All Might!"  
"Is that his silver age costume?!"

_*Incoherent screeching*_

All the sounds in the room went silent as All Might coughed into his hand.

"**I'm sure you all know what class this is, right?"** He asked, his voice slightly less booming than usual, but it still rattled Nixullium's eardrums. "**HERO BASIC TRAINING!" **He shouted again, this time making Nixullium and Kyoka grab their ears in pain.

"I hate to say this to the number 1 hero, but _**SHUT THE EVER LOVING CHRIST FEARING HELL UP!"**_ Nixullium and Kyoka yelled at the same time. All Might Paled.

"**...**_**Sorry…"**_ He muttered, sweating under the glares he was getting from the two students. He coughed again.

"**Any ways, this will be the class that will put you through training to make you a special kind of hero," **He also muttered that it gave a ton of credits. He bent down and reached behind him, making a dramatic pose.

"_**There is no time to dally! Today's activity is this!" **_He pulled a card labeled 'BATTLE' from behind him.

"_**BATTLE TRAINING! **_**And for battling, you of course need to look the part of a hero!"** He clicked a small button hidden behind the card. From panels hidden behind the wall, capsules with large numbers ejected from the wall. Nixullium smirked.

"**In accordance to the 'Quirk Registry' and the special request forms you filled out before being admitted…"**All Might was cut off by the students.

"COSTUMES!" Most of the class yelled, sans Nixullium and Kyoka, who once again grabbed their ears.

"**After you change, meet me at training ground Beta, and hurry! Young Ikari looks ready to murder!"** All Might chuckled, before launching himself out the door and vanishing.

The students were confused by his last statement, before feeling Killer Intent filling the room. They slowly turned to see Nixullium standing tall, cracking his knuckles.

"_**Run." **_It wasn't a suggestion. Everybody grabbed their cases and ran to the nearest changing rooms. Nixullum smirked, grabbing his own.

"They better have gotten this right."

* * *

Once everybody changed into their hero costumes, they gathered outside a control room, waiting for Izuku and Nixullium. It didn't take long for the Killer Intent to creep over them.

"_What in the holy name of HELL am I looking at."_ Nixullium growled. His costume consisted of a thick black jacket with green crystal like hearts on the shoulders, gold gauntlets that covered the sleeves and his hands, also with green crystal hearts on the back of the palm, black military ballistic vest with a massive 20 inch knife strapped to his hip, black pants with hearts on the knees, and black combat boots with spikes on the bottom, leaving holes wherever he walked. The last part of his costume was a gold circlet and mask he held in his hands. The mask was featureless aside from the eye holes and a single green heart on the forehead.

He glared daggers at the rest of the class.

"Uh, what's up, Vampy?" Kaminari asked, getting an even sharper glare for the nickname.

"Your costumes. They will get you killed." He said simply, putting the circlet and mask combo on his face.

"Dear god, especially yours, explosive Pomeranian. Do you want to be stabbed?" Nixullium chastised, materializing in front of Bakugou and flicking his nose. He grabbed his jaw before he could start cussing and yelling, flicking him on the forehead, subtly cutting him.

And then he saw Momo's costume. His eyes started to glow and he started to vibrate.

Everyone paled.

"**All Right, All Right, Calm down Young Ikari!"** All Might placed a hand on his shoulder, and thus also began vibrating.

'_**Now I know what Aizawa meant by "Have Fun".'**_

It took Nixullium some time to calm down. All Might Continued.

"**With that out of the way, it's time for Basic Hero Training!" **All Might reached into his pocket _(That suit has pockets?!)_ and pulled out a piece of paper. He cleared his throat.

"**You'll be doing Indoor Anti-Personnel training! One team of two villains will take a fake bomb to a random room in a six story building, while a team of two heros will storm the building and make a plan to recover the bomb. To recover it, just touch it. And to determine the teams…"** All Might pulled three boxes out of nowhere. "**We'll be drawing lots!"** One of the boxes said Villain, one said Hero, and the last just said Lots.

"**Inside this box is all your names. I'll pick two, and those two will be a team! Now, let's get started…"**

* * *

**The Lots:**

**A: Midoriya & Uraraka**

**B: Todoroki & Mezo**

**C: Ikari & Yaoyorozu**

**D: Mineta & Hagakure**

**E: Tenya & Bakugou**

**F: Aoyama & Ashido**

**G: Koda & Sato**

**H: Kyoka & Kaminari**

**J: Kirishima & Tokoyami**

**K: Tsuyu & Ojiro**


	5. Chapter 5

Nixullium looked at the teams, then at Momo. He smirked.

"So, Momo, how much have you eaten today?" He asks, an innocent smile widening under his mask.

"Why?" Momo asks, rolling her shoulders.

"Because I need about thirty flashbangs." He says simply. Momo pales, but nods.

"Knowing you, the team we go up against will not have a good day…" She sighs. All Might grabs their attention.

"**Now, let's see who is going first!" **All Might says, reaching into the hero and villain buckets. He pulls cards C and E respectively. Nixullium sends a smirk at Bakugou, who snarls,

"_Should have been that Damn Deku…"_ The blonde growls. Nixullium's smirk fades away, replaced with a glare of annoyance.

'_Oh, is he going to be a petty little bitch? Oh, I'm going to kick his ass for sure…"_ He growls internally. Despite his own, admittedly, cocky attitude, he hated people like Bakugou. He reminded him of his mistake of a sperm donor he called 'Father'.

Nixullium smiled as he remembered the fact that the asshole was dead, no less thanks to his own arrogance, and turned to Momo.

"I've got a plan." His smile became vicious.

* * *

Nixullium cracked his knuckles (_In spite of his gauntlets.)_ And looked at the building. It was five stories tall and made no damn sense. Inside the building, according to the blueprints, was a maze of concrete.

"_Thank god The teachers get paid a metric fuck ton, or else cementoss would half ass this stuff."_ He mumbled to himself. Momo gave him a look, but went back to making the grappling hook. The plan was for Nixullium to go in, grab Bakugou's attention, beat the shit out of him/ capture him, and for Momo to use the distraction to blind Iida with the flashbangs, then capture the weapon while he was distracted. He was confident in his ability to beat Bakugou, even if he knew first hand the power his quirk had. Although, he was annoyed that All Might made him leave his knife and Spikes with him at the observatory, but he understood why.

"_**Everybody ready? No? Yes? It doesn't matter! START!" **_All Might said into the small earbuds he gave them. Momo fired the grapple into the roof and nodded at Nixullium, beginning her climb. Nixullium cracked his neck and kicked open the door. He walked to the nearest wall and slugged it, destroying it with ease.

"Time to let out some stress." He chuckled.

* * *

"Um, what is Vampy doing?" Kaminari asked, pointing to the camera showing the entrance. Nixullium was tearing walls down with his bare hands, kicking hallways apart, and just making a loud mess. Katsuki obviously heard him, blasting down the floors to meet him. Nixullium stopped his smashing to listen, rub his hands together, and jump to the second floor, through the floor. That got a few chuckles.

"I think he's luring Kacchan to him. Kacchan is very temperamental, and almost always goes in for a quick victory. The real question is, what is Yaoyorozu doing?" Izuku informed and asked, looking at one of the outside cameras, where Momo was climbing up the building.

"Uh, are those grenades strapped to her hip?!" Kirishima asked, slightly panicked.

* * *

Nixullium started Bakugou down. He had just jumped through the floor into an empty room, being hollow, unlike the other floors.

"So, explosive dick-bag, ready to get beat unconscious?" Nixullium asked, a cocky smile melting onto his face. Bakugou sneared.

"Fuck you! DIE!" He yelled, launching himself with his explosions. Nixullium popped his wrists in preparation, and ran at a similar speed.

They met at the middle of the room, Bakugou aiming an explosion propelled right hook, but Nixullium countered with a much faster left hook to the face, grabbing his shoulder and flinging him. Bakugou used his explosions to right himself and blasted forward again, this time with a drop kick. Nixullium grabbed his feet and began to swing him around in circles, before stopping, flinging him up, and slamming him into the floor, cracking the floor. The breath was forced out of his lungs, but he sucked whatever air there was and blasted Nixullium point blank, flipping himself upright and blasting backwards.

Nixullium shook off the explosion, wiping the sweat off of his face.

'_FFFFFFUCK ME THAT WAS LOUD AND BRIGHT AND FUCK AM I BLIND?!' _He screeched into his head. He shook his head clear, his vision returning, only to see Bakugou's fist careening at his face, too fast to dodge. It hit cleanly, knocking Nixullium off of his feet and onto his ass, where he quickly rolled out of the way of another explosion. Nixullium growled.

"Ok, that's it!" Nixullium yelled, grabbing Bakugou by the waist. Bakugou hadn't even seen him move, and already he was being flung into a suplex. He got out in time using a point blank explosion, knocking Nixullium's mask off and blinding him again. Using this time, Bakugou blasted backwards, panting and rubbing his arm. Nixullium recuperate quickly this time.

"Aren't you damn annoying? Throwing me around like a damn joke… GO TO HELL!" Bakugou yelled, cocking back his grenade gauntlet, revealing a pin. A sinister smile grew onto his face.

"I'm sure you know how my quirk works by now, so I won't explain much. I sweat a Nitroglycerin like substance, and can ignite it in my palms. These gauntlets absorb and store my sweat from my forearms, allowing my to let loose an explosion from hell." His smile went feral.

"_**YOUNG BAKUGOU! IF YOU FIRE IT YOU MIGHT KILL YOUNG IKARI! IF YOU DO, I WILL STOP THIS FIGHT!"**_ All Might yelled into the ear pieces. Bakugou growled.

"HE WON'T DIE IF HE DODGES! _**DIE!**_" He screeched, and pulled the pin.

* * *

The explosion shook the building, nearly knocking Momo off the roof.

"What the?!"

* * *

Bakugou rubbed his sore arm. The attack worked like a charm, but the recoil was a bitch. The room was clogged with smoke.

"C'mon, I know you could dodge that!" He taunted, getting his left arm ready for another attack. Suddenly, the smoke was moved out of the way by one swing of Nixullium's gauntlet.

He had his arm in front of his face, his glare peeking out from behind it. A golden aura faded from around him.

"**Tch, what a shitty hero."** He growled, his voice much deeper than Bakugou remembered it being a second ago. He was completely fine, untouched, even. Bakugou's eyes widened.

"**Don't be so surprised. Your attack was powerful, but not even it could out burn Regeneration, Shock Nullification, and Fireproofing. Almost forgot I had those quirks in storage…"** He said, taking off his left gauntlet and hooking it onto his belt. He went from annoyed to pissed in a second.

"**I guess seeing as you fired your special attack, I might as well do the same. Iron Bones*, Muscular Augmentation*, Air Jet*, Titan's Strength*." **He said, and his arm bulged outwards. He had rolled his sleeves up, and Bakugou saw it happen before his very eyes.

Nixullium's arm first exploded in size, becoming 30 times bigger*, and then red muscle fibers shot out of his arm and shoulder and wrapped around them, making them even more muscular., then, small bone like "jets" sprouted from the back of his arm, six in total, and he reared his arm back.

"_**TAKE THIS! T!"**_ One of the quirks affected his voice, becoming echoey, and he launched forwards with his legs and jets.

His fist met Bakugou's chest in less than a second, the impact shattering his rib cage.

Then, Bakugou was sent flying through the building, directly into the observatory, completely unconscious.

The wind pressure knocked Iida over, tilting the bomb towards the window with the following wind pressure. Conveniently, the same window Momo was entering.

"B-B-B-Bomb is captured!" She yelled onto deaf ears.

All Might looked at Bakugou's unconscious body in shock.

'_No, He couldn't be…? But, I killed him!' _He yelled internally. He barely muttered a 'Hero's Win'.

* * *

Inside the building, Nixullium was not having fun. The impact would have shattered his bones if not for **Iron Bones **turning them into literal iron, but his organs still had to deal with the trauma. Plus, he had to tear his arm out of the massive one and the extra muscle fibers were not making that easy. He grunted, slowly easing the arm out of the muscular carcass. Thankfully, for some odd reason it would collapse in on itself in an hour and disintegrate, but he didn't have that kind of patience.

He heard Momo run down the stairs and gasp.

"Ey, could you help me out here? Like, can you form a knife or something?" Momo nodded.

"Good, thanks. Keep cutting at this thing until my arm comes out. Then, wait for the teachers. Imma take a nap. Night." And then, he promptly slumped over.


	6. Chapter 6

"_...I Ain't Gonna Be Just A Face In The Crowd, Your Gonna Hear My Voice When I Shout It Out Loud. It's My Life! It's Now Or-"_

The music was cut off by Nixullium crushing his phone. The sudden movement startled Aizawa, who was sitting across from him in Recovery Girl's office. Nixullium was in one of the cots.

"... Heck…" He grumbled, lazily dragging himself up.

"Didn't think you were a fan of the classics, Ikari." Aizawa said, standing up.

"Eh, J-Pop sounds like ass and it's the only thing playing nowadays around here. I kinda had no choice." He groaned, popping his shoulder. "Oh, by the way, how hard did I kick Pomeranian's ass?" He asked, a smirk forming. Aizawa walked over to the curtain next to Nixullium and threw it open, revealing Bakugou in a massive cast around his chest, arm, and left leg. He was still unconscious. Nixullium whistled.

"Man, I messed him up bad, huh?" He held back a smirk out of 'respect'. In reality, he didn't want to incite Aizawa's wrath.

"Yeah. you shattered his rib cage with that punch, and when he flew through the observatory, his arm and leg broke as a result. Though, that move hurt you more. Momo managed to cut your arm out and apply bandages, but you still lost a lot of blood. Also, Midorya is here too." Aizawa pointed to Nixullium's left, where said greenette was sleeping peacefully. His costume was torn to shreds, and his arm was wrapped in bandages. What caught his eyes were the burn scars on his upper arm and shoulder.

"Holy hell, what happened to his arms? No one else has a fire quirk that could leave scars like that. Unless…" Nixullium became quiet, and Killing Intent filled the room. "_**Bakugou…"**_ He started to growl, but Aizawa smacked the back of his head.

"We're already planning a punishment for Bakugou, and are waiting for both of them to wake up so we can get answers." he said, rubbing his hand _(How hard is this kids skull?)._ Nixullium sighed, and laid back.

"Wake me up when they do. I promised Midoriya that I'd help him with his quirk training. Might bring some others with." Nixullium said, yawning. Aizawa lazily nodded, sipping at his fruit drink.

* * *

_**An hour later.**_

* * *

Aizawa finally woke Nixullium up, ignoring Bakugou's death glare and Midoriya's tears.

"Midoriya, Ikari told me earlier that he wanted to help you with quirk training. Still want to go?" Aizawa asked, surprisingly softly. Midoriya nodded. Aizawa returned the nod and looked at Nixullium, who had gotten up and changed into his normal clothes, this time without the jacket. Now that they could see his shoulders, they saw the scars on them. On his left was a simple crescent moon shaped scar, with the number 35 burned into it. On his right were what looked like whip scars. Aizawa's raised a brow at the scars, but didn't bring it up. He'd ask later.

Nixullium helped Midoriya up and patted his shoulder.

"Let's head out. School ends in like, three minutes." He says. Midoriya nods.

* * *

While walking out of U.A, Nixullium and Izuku ran into Uraraka and Iida.

"Hey guys. How'd things go after I kicked Pomeranian's ass?" Nixullium asked, rolling his shoulder. Iida raised his hand to scold Nixullium for swearing, but Uraraka cut him off.

"It went great! Me and Deku beat Kaminari and Tokoyami, but Deku freaked out and broke his arms." She told them, a gleam of pride shining in her eyes. Nixullium raised his brow at her use of Deku, turning to Midoriya.

"O-Oh, she calls me Deku, because it sounds like Dekuriu." He explained to Nixullium.

"Ah, that makes sense. Oh yeah, you guys want to join us? We're heading to my uncle's gym to train Green Bean's quirk. Might be able to help you two with some of your weaknesses. You up for it?" Nixullium asked the two. Uraraka nodded almost instantly, while Iida seemed a bit apprehensive.

"Well, who is your uncle?" He asked.

"You know who it is." Nixullium lazily answered, letting a Tiger like grin sneak onto his face. Iida nodded.

"Alright then. I will join you."

"Great! Now, let's hurry up. My uncle doesn't like to be kept waiting." Nixullium said, before sprinting off. The others were barely able to keep up.

* * *

Eventually, they came to a building that Izuku found familiar.

"Uh, Nixullium, does your Uncle work for the Wild Wild Pussycats?" He asked, recognizing their headquarters. Nixullium just smirked and indicated for them to go inside.

He led the small group of four to the front desk, where a woman was sitting, playing with a Newton's Cradle. She had dark brown hair, tan skin, and two large cat ears on top of her head. Her green eyes shot up once she saw Nixullium.

"Nixxie! Bought' time you got back here." She said, handing him a key card.

"Sorry I'm a little late, Mrs. Auzma. I'd talk more, but I gotta hurry. I'll bring you a coffee later!" He rushed the group to an elevator nearby. Inside was a simple mirror wall design. He inserted the key card into a slot above the buttons and pressed the top floor button three times. Then, they began to ascend.

"So, Nixullium, I'll ask again, does your uncle work for the W.W.P?" Izuku asked again, trying to make some small talk. Nixullium nodded.

"Yeah, he's pretty important to the group." He said simply. Izuku nodded, holding onto the gold handrails. "You could almost say," The elevator doors opened, revealing Tiger, standing in his costume, staring them down.

"_He's apart of the team."_ Nixullium finished, letting a sadistic Tiger smile onto his face, one matched by Tiger.

"About time you got here, Nixullium." Yawara spoke up, cracking his knuckles in spite of the cat paws. Uraraka and Midoriya looked floored, with sparkles in their eyes.

"Oh, yeah, I should have told you guys! My uncle is Yawara Chatora, most commonly known as Tiger." Nixullium said with false enthusiasm, walking up and putting a hand on Ywara's shoulder. The tall man grunted.

"So, you are Midoriya Izuku?" Tiger seemed, disappointed. Izuku's awestruck look faltered, but he managed to nod.

"Y-Y-Y-Yes S-S-Sir." He stuttered out. Tiger put a paw to his chin.

"Hm, a distinct stutter, small frame, and an absolute lack of courage. I'll have to fix that. Tomoko!" He shouted behind him. Ragdoll came running up behind him, holding her famous smile.

"Hiya little kitties!" She said enthusiastically. She jumped up and hung off Nixullium's shoulders, resting her head atop his.

"So, your the newbie at U.A. with the stupidly OP quirk?" Ragdoll asked Izuku, looking down at him. Izuku nodded, and Ragdoll's eyes glowed slightly.

"Lemme see here… Name, Midoriya Izuku, height, 5'5, born July 15, O blood type, quirk, One For-" A skeletal hand slapped over Ragdoll's mouth. The man standing nearly head to head with Nixullium looked more like a skeleton than a man with deep sunken eyes, and blue irises glowed dully. Ragdoll blushed.

"Oh, sorry Yagi!" She said, lazily sliding down Nixullium's back and hugging him. "But, you agreed on this, remember?" Yagi nodded, coughing into his arm slightly.

"I know, but this won't be easy…" He said, wiping blood from his mouth. Nixullium stared at him, wrinkling his nose.

"Dude, you blood smells like every bloodborne disease I've ever smelled. You should get that checked out." He said, waving his hand in front of his nose. Yagi chuckled.

"Oh, I have. To be honest, I've lost count of how many surgeries I've had to fix that." He sighed. Nixullium raised his brow.

"What do you mean by that?" Nixullium asked, now giving Yagi a confused stare. Yagi sighed, and pulled his shirt up, showing the crater in his side. Nixullium gagged.

"HOLY FUCK! Did you get hit by a fucking nuclear bomb or some shit and survived?" Nixullium he said, firmly freaked out. Yagi let out a boisterous laugh. Iida and Uraraka's reactions were similar.

"Close my boy!" He coughed up more blood. "Five years ago, I fought a villain who destroyed one of my lungs and nearly 60% of my stomach." He explained, pulling his shirt down with a frown. Izuku was panicking slightly.

'_All Might, What are you doing?!' _He yelled into his mind. Yagi breathed in shakely, and continued.

"Young Iida, Uraraka, and Ikari, I want you three to help my successor, Young Midoriya, wield my power. What power is this, you must be asking internally?" Yagi smiled again. He wasn't going to like the aftermath, but their faces might be worth it. Plus, such upstanding and determined people would be good for Izuku's development.

"Simple. It is the power of me," Yagi let steam flood from his body, and when the cloud dissipated, All Might stood before them, "_**ALL MIGHT!"**_

Iida, Uraraka, and Nixullium's faces were worth it. Aside from Nixullium's jaw slamming closed, about to ask a question, and cutting his tongue off.

"_**WHAT THE FUCK?!"**_ The three of them shouted, well, Iida and Uraraka shouted. For Nixullium it was more like 'Gagh Tha Fugc?', spewing blood out of his mouth gargling his words.


	7. Chapter 7

All Might laughed until blood came out of his mouth, deflating into his Small Might form. They were all freaking out, Nixullium mostly about his tongue.

"Oh, sorry about that Young Ikari." All Might apologized. Nixullium waved his hand, sucking his blood up using his fangs. He was surprisingly calm. The blood finally stopped flowing and he opened his mouth, showing off his regrown tongue.

"Sorry, sorry, this happens a lot. The, tongue thing, not the number fucking one hero revealing his identity. Anyways, what was I saying? Oh yeah." He put his hand against his chin. "All Might, **WHAT THE FUCK?!"** He properly ended his breakdown. All Might laughed again, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, as I said, you all are the right people to help Young Midoriya control his quirk!" He explained. "Well, I mean, not _the _right people, but the best there is." Nixullium crossed his arms.

"Or, in layman's terms, you had no idea anyone but me and Izuku were coming and are pulling this out of your ass?" Nixullium refuted. All Might paled.

"_... maybe…?"_ Nixullium sighed.

"Alright, let's try this again." He rubbed his face. "You gave Midoriya a mega OP quirk, that I can get. He has convection, will, and a kind of spirit you don't see often, decided to tell US about it, and didn't have a plan for multiple people showing up?" Small Might nodded. Nixullium just stared for a moment, then closed his eyes and sighed.

"... How are you still alive, with only one fourth of a brain?" He grumbled. All Might laughed again, while Ragdoll smacked the back of his head.

"Hey! You may be right, but it's not nice to say it!" She scolded, rubbing her hand. "_Frigging metal bone quirk havin' ass…"_ She grumbled. All Might coughed to get their attention. Uraraka and Iida finally fell out of their stupors, as well.

"Anyways, if you could, would you help Young Midoriya any way you could? I'm a fighter, not a teacher. _If only Nana was here…"_ He sighed that last part heavily. Nixullium raised a brow.

"Nana? You mean Nana Shimura? The number 12 pro hero from 50 some odd years ago?" He asked, causing All Might's eyes to bulge.

"Y-Y-Yes! How do you know her?" He asked. Nixullium shrugged.

"Snapple Fun Fact Caps." He answered lamely. All Might and the others sweatdorpped. All Might coughed again.

"Anyways, please do keep this a secret from everyone, ok? I can't have Midoriya be put in danger by villains knowing his newfound legacy." All Might begged. Nixullium, Uraraka, and Iida nodded.

"Fantastic! Now, let's get to work…"

* * *

Uraraka, Iida, and Midoriya fell over, panting. Nixullium, now shirtless and wearing a pair of black gym shorts, was above them, panting a bit.

"Hey kitties, watch him now!" Ragdoll called from the sidelines, sipping her tea. The three teens looked up to see Nixullium leaning backwards, back almost lined with his heels.

"_**WRRRRRRRYYYYYYYY!" **_He screamed to the roof, falling onto his back when done.

"Is.. Is a thing.. Vampires do." He said in between pants. Izuku's head fell back down.

"I never heard of a vampire doing that." He waved his hand, before trying to get up. Nixullium just sighed. Tiger let out a boisterous laugh, coming over and handing them some cold water.

"You all fought well. Even you, Midoriya. I wasn't expecting you to last this long." Tiger congratulated. Nixullium downed the water and stood up, his skin paling. Fog began to fall off of him as his body temperature dropped.

"Thank God for ice quirks." He sighed in relief. He lazily stood up and fell back over next to the small pile of the other heroes in training, expanding the cold aura over them. They sighed in relief.

"Thank you Ikari." Iida groaned, rolling onto his back. Uraraka sighed in contempt.

"Yeah, you're a lifesaver." Izuku groaned. Nixullium let out a small laugh.

"No problem." Nixullium mumbled. Ragdoll and All Might had a laugh at their expense, while Tiger was busy writing out a schedule. He passed it over to All Might.

"Yagi, use this in relation to training your kids. I know how bad you are at this, but please, _try_." Tiger pleaded. All Might nodded and turned to the kids.

"All right, you guys might want to go home. We're having a field trip tomorrow, so get some rest." They didn't object.


	8. Chapter 8

Nixullium groaned, popping his joints with a stretch. The day had flown by, with Iida and Momo being elected for class president. Izuku originally had the lead vote, but Nixullium came to his aide when he saw the anxiety in his eyes. And then lunch came and went by fast. He was sitting with Uraraka, Izuku, and Iida, already done with his meal and finishing off the water he had gotten. Uraraka sighed contently.

"This is probably the best rice I've ever had in my life." She sighed happily. Nixullium nodded.

"Yeah, Lunch Rush is fucking magical." He said in between sips. Izuku looked up from his notebook.

"You know, why do you drink so much water Nixullium?" He asked. Nixullium shrugged.

"Some of my quirks require an overabundance of water. Like the ice quirk I used yesterday." He explained, shrugging. Izuku nodded and wrote that down in his notebook.

Out of left field, a siren went off from the P.A Speakers. Nixullium shot up.

"The hell?! That's a level three warning! Someone broke onto U.A. property!" He told the others. They shot up.

"_Attention All Students, Please Evacuate In An Orderly Fashion."_ An automated voice said over the P.A system. No one went orderly. In an instant, dozens of students began to flood the halls, dragging Nixullium and the others with them.

"Dah, son of a bitch! Gah!" Nixullium cursed out as he got kneed, elbowed, kicked, and punched by the fleeing students. Izuku and Uraraka were having the same problem. Iida was caught up at the front.

"Ehm, Fuck!" Nixullium growled, grabbing Izuku and Uraraka and pulling them to a window. It had just enough of a lip for the two shorter students to stand on. Izuku looked out the window.

"What?! It's just the press!" He relayed to the two of them. Nixullium growled.

"Damn buzzards. Ah, fuck it, this is getting old. You two! Cover your ears!" He yelled at them, and they did so. He sucked in a deep breath, and activated Present Mic's quirk.

"_**OI FUCKHEADS!" **_He screeched, causing several students to fall over and stop. He deactivated the quirk.

"For FUCKS sake, this is U-Fucking-A! Stop acting like a bunch of Fannullone!" He shouted at them in a mix of English and Italian. The crowd calmed down in a handful of minutes, enough time for Ectoplasm to arrive and direct the crowd to an exit. While Ectoplasm and Midnight were taking role, Izuku and Uraraka were looking at Nixullium with awe.

"You took control of that situation so easily! I should have voted for you!" Izuku fawned. Nixullium didn't hear him or Uraraka's awe.

"Dannato fottuto idiota fottuto infantile, fottute cazzate!" He kept cursing in Italian. _(That knee hurt like hell!)_

He eventually calmed down. In this time, Aizawa found them and directed them to a bus. As soon as he got on, a bad feeling shot through him.

"Uh, Nix? You ok?" Kirishima asked him, noticing his glancing glares.

"..._No_. Sento qualcosa di brutto." He said, slipping into Italian again. Kirishima looked at him like he had two heads. Nixullium caught that and coughed.

"I mean, no, I can feel that something bad is going to happen." He said again, scratching around his left eye. Tokoyami looked over.

"You can feel the overshadowing chaos as well?" He asked, letting his inner emo out again. Dark Shadow popped his head out and shook it.

"_**Dude, you know Italian?"**_ Dark Shadow asked. Nixullium smirked.

"Yeah. I'm Italian, Japanese, and English. My, bloodline is a little bit of a mess." He chuckled. They had a short laugh in between them. Nixullium decided he liked Tokoyami.

"Hey Izuku, I'm usually straightforward, _Kero._" Asui spoke up up. Nixullium had a small chuckle at the Kero she let out.

"Uh, what is it Asui?" Izuku asked.

'_Good job Greenie! You didn't stutter talking to a hot girl!... Wait.'_ What Asui said next knocked him out of his thoughts.

"Call me Tsuyu, Kero. Your quirk is a lot like All Might's." She said blankly. Izuku coughed.

"Wh-Wh-What D-D-Do you mean?" Izuku stuttered.

"Actually, it's not that similar. Izuku's is overwhelming strength, while All Might's seems to be a super-strength / Air pressure quirk. If you notice during his fights, he lets off huge amounts of wind pressure." Nixullium quickly came to Izuku's defense. Kirishima, surprisingly, nodded.

"Yeah, plus Midoriya has that lightning stuff. All Might doesn't have that." He pointed out. He sighed. "Plus, both are super flashy. I'm kinda jealous. All I got is this." Kirishima hardened his arm.

"My quirk, _Hardening,_ Is kinda boring. I don't think I'll be that good of a hero compared to you guys." Nixullium frowned.

"Don't put yourself down, Kirishima. Your quirk is actually pretty badass. It's like FatGum's quirk, being both a shield and spear. You can, to quote an old meme, protect and attack." Nixullium pointed out. Kirishima lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Plus, if you want to see a shitty hero, look at the explosive Pomeranian, Bakugou. He has the personality of a pile of shit, Osama Bin Laden's skeleton, ten pounds of dynamite, and thirty landmines all tossed into a wind tunnel emulating a category 5 hurricane." He said, joking at Bakugou's expense.

"OI, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY?!" Said blonde bomber shouted. Nixullium smirked.

"See?" He pointed out, causing the others to laugh. Izuku blushed.

'_People, laughing at Bakugou's expense?'_ He thought to himself in disbelief. A small smile crawled onto his face.

"Oi, shut it back there. Were here." Aizawa ordered from the front. Everyone nodded, standing and exiting the bus. Inside, the massive dome was several large areas, with several different disasters going on. A figure walked out from behind a tree. Izuku, Uraraka, and Nixullium's eyes widened.

"There's the Flood Zone, LandSlide Zone, And Conflagration Zone, and many more," The figure, dressed in a space suit, said.

"Every disaster imaginable, all within a building I built. I call it, the Unforeseen Simulation Joint!" The space hero Thirteen announced. Izuku, Uraraka, And Nixullium squiled.

"OHMYGODITSTHIRTEEN!" Both Izuku and Uraraka fanboyed/girled, while Thirteen and Nixullium hugged.

"Auntie Thirteen!" He said, a large grin forming under his mask.

"Ah, Little Ikari, It's wonderful to see you finally in the hero course." Thirteen said, eyes curving in a way that conveyed that she was smiling. Everyone looked one with raised brows. Nixullium felt their stares, and faced them, taking his mask off.

"I should explain, eh?" He chuckled. Thirteen nodded.

"Thirteen isn't my actual aunt. But, she's is a family friend, so I just call her that. She doesn't mind." He explained. Thirteen chuckled.

"Alright, now, back to what I was saying. Welcome to the USJ, where you will be tested on your ability to rescue. But first, I have something to say. Well, two things, or three, or four, or, well, a lot of things." She explained. Nixullium held back a chuckle.

"As most of you know, my quirk is called _Black Hole_. It can suck in and destroy any form of matter, even light itself cannot escape the vacuum. I use it to save lives, but it can also be used to take those same lives. I've no doubt that some of you are the same." Thirteen rose a hand up, letting everyone seeing the caps on her fingers. "In our super-powered society, the use of quirks is heavily restricted and monitored. It may seem that this is a stable system, but we have to remember that one wrong move with an uncontrollable quirk can lead to people dying. That is why you are here, to help you see a new angle to your quirk, the defensive instead of offensive, if you will. I hope you leave today with a new understanding of your quirks." She finished. Everyone gave applause, and Thirteen bowed. Aizawa, who was leaning on a nearby railing coughed into his hand.

"Great, with that over with let's-" A noise that sounded like a vacuum came from the courtyard.

"What the..?" Aizawa turned fully, looking on as a black hole was formed within mid air. It became larger and larger, until a pale hand reached out and grabbed it's edge. Aizawa's eyes widened.

A pale face slowly leaned out of the portal, a hand covering their face. Then, the figure stepped out, wearing a simple black shirt and pants, followed by a massive crowd of people, along with a massive blackish-purple beast.

"Uh, who are they? Has the test already started?" Kirishima asked. Aizawa jumped in front of them, scarf at the ready.

"THIRTEEN! Protect the children!" He ordered. "These are villains!"


End file.
